hermione ¿granger? o ¿quien soy? dramione
by sueo de luna
Summary: hermione tiene una idea fija de quien es su enemigo draco malfoy igual que la casa de este y el profesor snape aunque en el fondo no puede condencerse de eso por qué sera y que aprendera al descudrir su verdadero origen la sociedad de los principes de las casas y que nada es lo que parece en howards nisiquiera draco malfoy disfruten


Bueno esta primera versión no me ha dejado satisfecha así que les presento mi nueva versión espero les guste en esta me apurare más debido a que ya las deje muy abandonadas

Sadia bien que la guerra estada cada vez más cercas y tenía que tener la cabeza en eso pero apenas y me puedo concentrar 20 minutos en otra cosa que no sea Draco o Severus, ni siquiera me concentro del todo en las clases o en mis libros en nada más tengo la mente ...

Hace un tiempo

Al fin en Hogwarts y en mi cuarto año ver lo que me ha pasado desde que llegue hasta hoy en una libreta anoto lo feliz que soy en 1° porque tengo los mejores amigos que pude desear; ron, Harry, luna y Ginny, ellos son personas maravillosas que quiero con todo mi corazón, 2° he vivido más aventuras de las que pude haber soñado pero aun con lo feliz que soy tengo tragos amargos aquí que no les digo ni a mis amigos ni a nadie, esas cosas que me llegan a impedir dormir en paz son en primer lugar un muchacho DRACO MALFOY, él es un creído, orgulloso, pedante que no pierde ocasión en fastidiarme pero aun con todos sus defectos pienso que es un sueño por eso me enoja que me llame sangre sucia ya que para mí esa frase significa mucho ya que me recuerda que este no es mi mundo y lo peor que por el simple hecho de que mis padres sean muggles soy objeto de su total desprecio y que si no talvez pudiera acariciar la posibilidad de ser su amiga pero las cosas son así y Draco Malfoy tendrá que ser solo un distante sueño la otra cosa que me llega a inquietar es que no he podido averiguar nada de mis padres biológicos, no he podido saber quién soy en verdad.

Decido que lo mejor será ver lo que esa misteriosa persona me dejo este año; como siempre están los libros que usare este año y otros libros que se me hacen muy interesantes, también hay plumas tinta, pergaminos y para mi sorpresa... un hermoso vestido rosa y una carta por la sola curiosidad la abro tan rápido como puedo, al verla mi inquietud aumento ya que esa letra era la de mi madre biológica por lo que la leí a una velocidad que hasta a mí me sorprendió:

 _Para Mi querida Hermione_

 _esto es para ti mi niña hermosa, se te lo entregaran con gran amor en un estado envidiadle y lamento de una manera que no puedes ni imaginar no ser yo la que te lo entregue mi bebita pero lo más probadle es que yo haya muerto hacia mucho, pero soy fuerte o fui fuerte y si no puedo estar contigo al menos tu padre y yo hemos luchado por que estés a salvo y rodeada de personas que te aman como no tienes idea ,al igual que te hemos dejado con gran cariño muchos regalos mucho mejores que este, que en su momento tú vas a residir todo eso con el amor que pocas personas pueden llegar a sentir y yo sé que tendrás a muchas personas que quieres con todo el corazón y que te has llegado a ganar su cariño pero te pido que confíes en quien nosotros confiamos, te deseamos yo y tu padre suerte en todo, que en su momento sepas quien eres y que tengas muchos éxitos e infinidad de bendiciones. Te amo y lamento con toda mi alma no estar a tu lado._

 _Mama_

 _P.D sé que no lo necesitas porque eres la hija de una Ravenclaw y desde cuna fuiste brillante pero suerte en Hogwarts mi niña_

Yo en ese momento abrí mi baúl y saque mi cofre ahí era donde tenía la mayoría de las cosas que tenia de mis padres biológicos vi por un momento lo que tenía; mil galeones, unas joyas carísimas y muy hermosas, una especie de moneda que no sé de dónde o de cuando es y la primera carta que he tenido de mi madre biológica, mi madre muggle, jean me la dio junto con lo demás que tengo de mis padres biológicos y todo e amor de su corazón

Para quien encontró a mi niña

No hay palabras para describir, el dolor con el que escribo estas líneas, ya que son la despedida de mi mayor tesoro, mi única hija, mi Hermione, les ruego la cuiden bien, ya que con nosotros corre gran peligro, yo y mi esposo la hemos alejado para salvarle la vida, con la esperanza de que un día sepa quién es, por lo que les ruego la cuiden bien y no le cambien su primer nombre, es solo una bebita, tiene apenas 6 meses de edad y pocos son los que pueden entender lo difícil que ha sido esta decisión, por favor sean buenos con ella es una niña muy especial, le hemos dejado ciertas cosas para ayudarles con ella

ahora sabía que probablemente tomaron esa decisión por la guerra y ahora pienso que tal vez al menos mi madre era aurora el sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, mis compañeras de cuarto ya habían llegado, por lo que acomode las cosas para irme a dormir y tome un libro, la verdad rara vez me fijada en que leía, solo leía para mí todo libro tiene su interés, entonces vi un escudo y la palabra black en mayúsculas arriba de este, ya que abajo decía; tojours pour, lo que significa siempre puros, yo al ver una página note que el escudo que ahí estada era igual al grabado en la moneda, me levante y saque la moneda para confirmarlo al darme cuenta de que si vi que arrida decía la palabra Confort vi abajo con gran curiosidad su lema, superbia fidem astutia et potestas in aeternum lo cual entendí a la perfección; orgullo, lealtad, astucia y poder por la eternidad decidí investigar de los confort al instante hasta que me venció el sueño sobre un libro sin ningún progreso además de que eran originarios de roma y muy ricos, en la mañana decidí preguntarle a luna, ya que no quería tener a todos los weasley sobre mí y aparte de ellos era la única persona que conocía que tenía su apellido en ese libro y se llevara bien conmigo, por lo que baje sin ron ni Harry al gran comedor y por fortuna ella aun no llegada a la puerta del gran comedor cuando la encontré la saludé y le pregunte si de casualidad sabía algo de los confort, ella tomo una postura seria, que me extraño ya que ella nunca está de ese modo y dijo un poco angustiada; donde escullaste de ellos y no me digas mentiras, entonces le mostré el libro y ella se puso aún más seria, si eso era posible

Luna-¿de dónde sacaste este libro las copias son casi nulas?

Hermione-me lo dieron ¿Por qué preguntas luna?

Luna – las copias son pocas solo lo tienen las familias sangre limpia y esta es de los Confort lo reconozco mi familia las hacia

Hermione- entonces sabes de ellos

Luna- se lo que cualquier persona, dijo haciéndose la tonta

Hermione-habla luna dije poniendo una mirada acusadora

Luna-o que

Hermione-habla dije sin bajar mi mirada hasta que ella cedió

Luna- te lo diré pero no ahora dijo con la mirada preocupada y vacía por lo que me angustie

Luna- mira Hermione, come rápido y veme en la biblioteca, ahí te diré lo que sé ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione-gracias, luna

Comí a toda velocidad tenía mucha curiosidad, tanta que no me importada nada más, ni siquiera había comido bien y fui a la biblioteca ahí encontré a luna y me dijo ¿qué quieres saber de ellos?, yo le dije que todo lo que supiera, al instante pero ella dijo ¨se casi tanto de ellos como de mi propia familia nos tardaríamos una vida si te digo todo, especifica un poco¨ entonces pregunté ¿siguen vivos? ella dijo con tristeza no, yo comencé a indagar con varias preguntas que luna me respondía, por lo que descubrí que la última Sra. confort, Druella, no solo fue amiga de la madre de luna, pandora, sino que también era cercana a Narcisa malfoy y severus snape a tal grado que comprometió a su primera y única hija con el hijo de la primera y convirtió en padrino de la niña al segundo, también descubrí que ella y su marido murieron a manos de bellatrix lo cual si mi hipótesis es correcta y si ellos son mis padres atine en cuanto a que me habían alejado por la guerra mientras hablada luna sobre el sr. confort vi a draco malfoy cargando varios libros lo cual lo hacía ver aún más lindo de lo que ya era en eso note que se estada acercando me preparada mentalmente para los insultos pero al oírlo quede impactada

Draco- luna que libro quieres leer primero -decía mientras dejada los libros en la mesa yo no hablada ya que estada en shock draco le estada hablando bien a luna, cuando me dormí

Draco-creme son los mejores libros que se pueden encontrar, a y mi mamá está ansiosa de saber de ti, dice que hace mucho que no le envías una carta

si ya creía que estada en un sueño ahora si estada segura, draco se movió para ver a luna y después de unos segundos con una mirada espantada comenzó a insultarme y a decirle a luna lunátic tonta, yo no entendía nada pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar a sus insultos se había ido le ida a preguntar a luna que pasada pero esta rápidamente dijo, ya nos toca clase apresurémonos yo estuve pensando en lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca todo el día por lo cual fui mecánica estada ahí pero mi mente estada en otro lado, agradecía con el alma que nadie lo notara ya habían terminado las clases ahora me faltada usar mi gira tiempo para la otra clase ida para el salón de mi última clase con mi gira tiempo cuando de repente oí a luna me acerque y oí la voz de draco

Draco-luna por qué no me avisaste que estadas con Hermione

Luna- no tuve oportunidad, no te enojes

veía que draco le pellizcada las mejillas a luna con sumo cariño lo cual me hiso sentir una sensación amarga en la boca que ignore

Draco- no me puedo enojar contigo bonita y lo sabes

Luna-lo se draquito dijo con voz juguetona

Draco- pero debemos tener cuidado, no faltada para que Hermione nos atrapara bonita

¿?- amigo ya deja a mi chica, que me voy a poner celoso

Draco- calma theo, luna es bellísima, pero no es mi tipo

theo- más te vale amigo, de que hablaban princesa

Luna- draco me hablo bien enfrente de Hermione

Theo-cómo lo resolvieron

Draco- las comencé a insultar a diestra y siniestra

¿?-eso sí que hubiera sido difícil de resolver

Luna- ni lo menciones basili

de repente yo al mover mi pie hice un ligero ruido

Draco- oyeron eso

luna-calma draco te afecta mucho vivir en esa mansión, tus nervios están por las nubes los nargles de seguro te quieren alterar

Yo al oír eso lance un suspiro

Theo-ahora si oí algo

Yo en ese instante corrí entre al salón, use el gira tiempo y estada ya en mi clase

 **Mientras tanto**

Pov draco

Fuimos a ver quién nos había oído ya que quien lo haya hecho puede causarnos problemas pero no había nadie en eso inhale hondo para calmarme pero olí perfume

Draco-chicos huele a perfume

Theo- si y muy corriente

Basili- y que lo digas amigo

Luna-ginny

Draco-luna de que estas hablando

luna-es el perfume de ginny, si nos escullo estamos perdidos podemos contra ella pero no contra todos los weasley

Theo- o no quieres enfrentarte a tu amado ron

Luna- no inicies theo

Draco- calma tenemos problemas mayores que los ataques de celos de theo

Basili-si busquemos a ginny

Al hallarla notamos que no era el mismo perfume

Theo- no es el mismo perfume y dudo que alguien más use ese perfume

Luna- Hermione a veces

Todos entendimos que la que nos oyó debió ser Hermione

Al hallarla en un pasillo desierto los cuatro sacamos las varitas y le apuntamos

Pov Hermione

Al salir de mi clase tome el camino corto a mi sala común pero a mitad de camino luna, theo, basili y draco me apuntada con sus varitas yo no podía hacer nada contra todos y menos acorralada contra la pared

Hermione-luna somos amigas

Luna- lo siento Hermione no es más cómodo para nosotros que para ti

Draco- váyanse yo me encargo

Theo- los príncipes estamos unidos

Draco- puedo solo, no quiero ver mal a luna, yo me encargo

Luna- solo bórrale la memoria no le hagas daño

Basili- como si le fuera a hacer daño a su bella bailarina

Draco-no te quieres ir, zabini

Yo aunque con miedo decidí que distraerlo en cuanto se fueron los demás

Hermione-¿por qué me dijo tu bella bailarina?

Draco- no importa oblivi…

El conjuro se quedó en el aire ya que se distrajo con el sonido de las voces de la profesora mcgonagall y el profesor snape yo aproveche para sacar mi varita y justo cuando lo ida a desarmar draco bajo su varita yo me confundí hasta que

En ese apareció snape con mcgonagall

Draco-esto no se queda así mione

Snape- joven malfoy tengo que discutir algo con usted

Al irse yo pensé en como decidir todo lo que estada guardado, decidí usar la poción multí jugos de emergencia tome un cabello de arcadia nova una compañera mía de aritmancia de slytherin la dormí en la biblioteca y después me hice ella di que ida a entrar theo así que me acerque tratando de actuar como arcadia pero me siento incomoda con la ropa que usa lo saludo

Theo- cadi entremos así vamos a mi cuarto y hablamos tranquilos

Yo no sabía que responder así que le dije que claro él dijo la contraseña y me lleva a su cuarto no le presto atención para que no se note es mi primera vez ahí

theo- ponte cómoda pronto llegan draco y basili

Yo solo atino a sentarme en el sillón plateado que esta frente a donde está sentado theo poco después llega zabinni y me abraza

Zabinni- ¿qué tal esta la princesa de slytherin?

Después de un segundo me voy cuenta de que me hablan a mí, digo que bien y tomo un poco de poción por si acaso

Theo- la pusiste de malas zabini

Yo no hablo ya que no quiero me descubran pero creo que podrían hacerlo también si hablo esto es una tortura, un ruido me saca de mi debate interno reconozco que es la puerta, al levantar la vista hacia ella veo que el que ha entrado es draco pero no parece el creído de siempre sino que se ve relajado, sereno y tranquilo incluso parece lindo bueno más que con su actitud normal

Draco- hola chicos

Hablo para sacarle lo que quiero aprovechando que parece de buen humor

Hermione-todo bien oí que tuviste problemas

Theo- si, cuéntanos que paso cuando nos fuimos

Draco- calma chicos les cuento, ya que necesitare su ayuda la situación no se ha resuelto

Zabini- draco dime que es chiste

Draco niega con la cabeza y habla- tuve problemas, severus lo sabe y nos dio instrucciones todo príncipe, si la ve tiene que llevarla con el...


End file.
